Amores Alcoholicós
by Funny Wara
Summary: El sentimiento y la pasion de un momento entre dos jovenes que se amaron fuerte y sin control bajo un arbol y los efectos malvados del alcohol. Poesia para aficionados principiantes de ustedes para sus amantes y tambien porque no para sus mentes.


Amores Alcohólicos

…

…

…

Silencio en una habitación oscura. Un rubio con la mirada cansada suspiraba viendo al techo mientras recordaba una decisión tomada. Su mente, aunque aburrida era consciente de que aquella elección fue la más pertinente pues llevarle la contraria a su madre podría llevarle a la muerte.

Se festejaba la graduación de los muchachos de la academia. chicos y chicas que eran estudiantes iban y venían, entre ellas aquella atractiva damisela de años jóvenes y corta cabellera que en sus días de escuela había no solo robado sino alborotado las hormonas de un rubio que parecía una mascota encarcelada como una fiera en una perrera.

Lentes rojos y como si fuese poco la majestuosidad de esta dama podía hacer que un chico como el rubio pudiese enloquecer, crecer fue solo cuestión de tiempo, pero para enamorarse el rubio solo necesito oler su perfume con el viento, ¿Cómo explicar que esos cabellos cortos y esas bellas piernas pudieran poner de rodillas al rubio? La respuesta era sencilla la belleza para todo hombre entra por lo ojos.

Continuando con la historia actual el rubio seguía en su casa, aburrido y su aburrimiento se basa en que su madre por estar atendiendo asuntos importantes había decidido no dejar ir al rubio a la celebración de los jóvenes estudiantes.

Era frustrante puesto que nuestro protagonista era un joven de espíritu libre. No le bastaron mas de dos párrafos para romper la regla que su madre había implantado. Tomo su chaqueta y empaco su orgullo en sus bolsillos, quería divertiste y su madre no impediría que este rubio generara buenos o malos recuerdos con sus compañeros.

Como aquel que es perseguido por la muerte el joven de cabellos rubio corría porque sabia que si desobedecía valía la pena disfrutar cada segundo de la experiencia de ser rebelde como aquel que gana una sonrisa de alguien cuando miente.

Llegando a la escena de la fiesta se veía una casa cerca al bosque, algo alejado quizá pero el joven no quería saber el porqué. Ya estaba mentido en problemas que mas da disfrutar cada segundo como si de un suicido se tratara.

Los chistes y los risas estaba golpeando el techo de aquel salón, sin adultos y sin alguien que les diera un sermón esa noche solo esa noche los jóvenes tenían toda la razón de hacer lo que sus cuerpos les pidieran, habían cumplido una meta y la sorpresa estaba en hacer una locura que marcara su adolescencia algo que no salga de sus recuerdos tan fácil como el amor que abandona un corazón cuando este se lastima o se vive una traición.

Mas tarde querían subir la apuesta y sobre la mesa una botella no apta para sus edades marcaba el inicio de una locura que si bien no era aprobado por muchos o muchas era la manera perfecta de saldar cuentas con la vida aburrida y su monotonía.

Aunque no todos estuvieron de acuerdo aquel licor se sirvió y dentro de aquel recinto la verdadera fiesta comenzó. las voces se hacían más suaves con el fin de que nadie viniese a molestarles. Pero como dice el dicho; habla fuerte porque el que calla algo dentro de sus labios o corazón guarda.

Todo era color de rosa para el rubio que estaba eufórico y mas aun que ya un poco ebrio había empezado una conversación con aquella dama de cabello negro. El sabia perfectamente que ella era muy recta en cuanto a principios, pero esta noche ella a él lo había sorprendido puesto que sus labios fueron los primeros en probar el pecado de aquella botella de licor barato.

"quiero disfrutar de este momento con todos mis compañeros" fueron un par de palabras amables de una dama que aun estaba lucida en aquella noche mientras el reloj se acercaba a las doce.

Pasados unas horas y después unos tragos el licor había corrompido la inocencia de los muchachos. Algunos lloraban, otros reían y como en toda fiesta de jóvenes idiotas que juegan a ser mayores no faltaron las peleas y las discusiones que se solucionarían a la mañana siguiente con un "discúlpame" y un abrazo fuerte.

Los problemas no parecían mayores cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar. Muchos por miedo a sus padres no querían abandonar el lugar. Había vomito en la alfombra y gente dormida en los sofás si la idea era amanecer con una resaca horrible estos jóvenes lo iban a perecer, pero mientras tanto el alcohol los hacia dormir plácidamente sin saber que mañana lamentarían el hecho de haber no solo desobedecido a sus padres sino de ponerse a beber.

El rubio se dirigía hacia el bosque tambaleante, lo que había bebido había sido suficiente, no quería saber mas del verbo "embriagarse" y entre su visión borrosa al levantar su cabeza vio a la chica de sus sueños recostada en un árbol riendo al ver que el rubio estaba muy pero muy ebrio.

"deberías ver tu cara" decía la chica de cabello corto entre carcajadas pasando sus manos por sus mejillas coloradas. Viéndola de pies a cabeza el joven también rio contento, si bien fue estúpido emborracharse compartir la dicha de estar con su amada esa noche lo hizo estar satisfecho.

Ambos allí estuvieron y durante un rato rieron y se alegraron, no todos los días estas ebrio con y damisela a tu lado, era para él un honor como encontrar entre las palabras el amor para así confesar esa noche su sentimiento puesto que mañana ya sea por su madre o por el alcohol estaría muerto.

Las palabras no eran claras, pero el sentimiento brotaba por sus labios como las promesas falsas que surgen de la alegría de los desamparados. El rubio entre balbuceos sello un beso entre ambos ella quería admitirlo, pero el rubio le estaba robando el aliento, el beso fue intrépido, como cuando debes salvar una rima en un papel antes de que esta se vaya corriendo.

El aliento solo fue un impulso para darse otro beso, esta vez mas salvaje, cosa que hizo que el rubio se excitase. Las manos recorrían sus cuerpos manoseando cada espacio de piel entre ropa caderas y cabellos.

De arriba hacia abajo era una competencia ver quién podía amar más al otro al ritmo de un compás, ¿Cuál compás?, no había música pues solo era un duelo de ver que cuerpo puede satisfacerse más. Ante esto la chica retiro sus lentes, pero el rubio la detuvo colocando de nuevo sus cristales sobre sus ojos brillantes alegando que esta dama se vería mejor así durante este apasionado arte que se definiría con cuatro frases "con mis besos quiero matarte".

La ropa sobra, los besos y las caricias se alocan, el calor recorre esos cuerpos adolescentes como la electricidad que sube por el torso de la chica que al sentir la lengua de su amado en sus senos expone su debilidad.

Palabras de hazme mujer y no me dejes llenaban la mente de placer de un rubio que buscaba con sus manos satisfacer la necesidad o mas bien la perversidad de un acto que parecía una guerra con ambos cuerpos yendo y viniendo.

Gemidos y gritos rompían en silencio, hacer el amor nunca había sido tan poco romántico, esos dos jóvenes se estaban amando, pero con esos movimientos de cadera parecía que se estuviesen odiando. Y es que era un deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, era obvio el hacerlo de esa manera tan irreal y placentera, la chica arqueaba su espalda y el joven ganando terreno se proponía a hacer que su compañera le dedicara más gemidos de deseo.

Bajo las estrellas ambos jóvenes estaban librando una batalla con sus cuerpos donde ninguno cedía, hacer el amor es pelear hasta por la posición donde mejor se veía el rostro de tu pareja en la noche plena donde en un bosque ambos decidieron quererse y así disfrutar de su graduación ebrios, pero aun así conscientes de que habían hecho algo más que el amarse.

Sollozos de capricho como de un niño que no quiere soltar su juguete favorito eran algo parecido a lo que estaban haciendo dos jóvenes junto a un árbol.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas representado el compromiso que era hacer el amor bajo un árbol aun estado estando más ebrios que enamorados.

La dama de cabellos negros y su naturaleza de mujer empezaba a seducir al rubio quien al recibir palabras en su odio decidió mostrar su determinación. Un fuerte apretón de su cuerpo contra el de la chica y un largo suspiro termino con la faena. Viéndose a los ojos tanto el chico como la chica se dijeron "te amo" al sentir el amor corría por sus venas.

Las historias se cuentan se recuerdan con nostalgia, pero una memoria como esta está grabada a fuego con alegría, para la dama por ser su primera vez y para el rubio por ser el amor de su vida. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y viendo al cielo el joven prometió a su dama amor eterno con una voz que hacia parecer el acto un juego. La chica no dudo y acepto, porque si para una dama es especial lo mas natural que ellas se entreguen a un sentimiento de sinceridad.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos la dama abraso a su hombre no por el amor sino por el terror de volver a casa y enfrentar a su madre enfadada. Con risas el rubio también asimilo el susto que le dio recordar que también estaba metido en un problema del cual no se podía zafar.

Cada vez las estupideces de los jóvenes son mas complicadas por que ellos se complican por nada, pero esa noche fue tan buena que el rubio y su amante les hubiera gustado dormir para jamás despertar.

Los amores de una noche existen, pero estos personajes y su sentimiento de haberse amado aun persiste, le dieron catedra a los amores ebrios donde el hombre y la mujer terminan por el alcohol mas separados que juntos, por una discusión o por cualquier razón que los obligue a estar alejados de la filosofía de "un solo corazón".

…

…

…

"La poesía es el amor de un hombre por las palabras"

-Funny Wara


End file.
